Don't Speak
by Ex-chan
Summary: umm... it's my first WK fic... and my first songfic... so... ^^;; ......anyway, it's schu x brad.


Don't Speak

This is my first finished Weiß Kreuz fic!!! *squeal* .....be kind, b/c i've never actually seen the anime... and... well.... *shrug* .....it IS my first... (psst... it's also my first SONGFIC... so... forgive any crappiness, please!)  
Schu x Brad 

********** 

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together   
Always _

Schuldich and Crawford lie tangled in the sheets of their bed. Schuldich, with his arms around the American, murmuring softly in the delicate shell of his ear. 

"Always, Brad. Every moment of every day of our lives." 

Crawford lifted his face to the red-head, more emotion in the deep brown eyes at that moment than Schuldich had seen in a long while. 

"You mean that?" the slender Oracle said, voice a hushed, awed whisper. He raised slender fingers to trail softly across the German's high cheekbones and down to the full mouth. 

A soft smile, unlike his usual smirks, lit Schuldich's face. 

"I mean forever." 

_I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end _

"What are you saying?! HOW could you say that?! You promised me forever, Schuldich!" 

Schuldich took the crying American into his arms, stroking long-ish raven hair. Crawford was trembling, angry and heartbroken from the German's earlier words. 

"I... I know I said forever... but I just can't do this, anymore. It's not the same, Brad." 

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know _

"Since you started fucking Fujimiya, you mean," the Oracle said bitterly, moving away from his red-headed lover. He turned to stare blankly at the door. 

Schuldich's eyes narrowed. "Leave Ran out of it. This is between you and I." He grabbed a slender wrist, jerking the other man around to face him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Enraged when Crawford refused to meet his eyes, he didn't realize he'd struck him until it had already happened. Shocked, hurt brown eyes stared into his own emerald green orbs, hand rising to touch the already-forming bruise. 

Before a further word could be spoken between them, the ebony-haired one fled, slamming the door behind him. 

Schuldich was left to ponder the impact of his actions. 

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts _

Brad wandered aimlessly, hand pressed to his bruised cheek. Life was no longer worth living. Schuldich had effectively destroyed him in the sum of a few words. 

_I Don't Love You, Anymore.. _

As if the weather itself had sensed what happened, it started to rain. 

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts _

It was painful, but Brad no longer cared. Let it hurt. Let it hurt so badly that when he lost consciousness, he'd never wake up. 

Vaguely, he felt the rain falling on his face as the last man finished, flooding his body. 

_Schuldich...  
...Oh, Schuldich... _

He gasped when the blade entered him, ripping him from the inside-out. His attackers laughed. 

_...I Love You, Schuldich... _

_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening _

Schuldich shivered in the rain, searching streets and minds for any sign of his lover. He'd made an awful mistake in leaving Crawford, he now knew. 

For the past several hours, Schuldich had looked through pictures and his own memories for all the times he'd been happy with the beautiful American. It had taken that long for him to finally realize that their love was infinitely more important than any passing fling with the Weiß red-head. 

Suddenly, looking into the minds of several common thugs, his eyes widened. 

"Oh Gods, no..." 

He'd found his lover. 

_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit here and cry _

"Bradley, no..." 

Schuldich pulled the still-beautiful man into his arms, trying to ignore the blood and now-dead criminals around him. 

"Brad.... liebe..." 

Pained brown eyes opened and tried to focus on him, a faint smile finding its way onto pale features. 

"Schu..." His voice was a bare whisper, but he still retained the strength to lift his hand and cup Schuldich's face. 

"Oh, Schu... You came back.." 

Tears filled the German's eyes and he nodded frantically. 

"Of course I did, Brad. I made a stupid mistake. I love you! I love you more than my own life! Please--!" 

He could see the light fading from behind chocolate-coloured irises even as he spoke. 

"Please... Brad..." His voice choked, and he could say no more. 

The hand on his face dropped, limp, as the Oracle's body relaxed into Death. 

"I love you..." 

Sobbing, "I love you too, Brad..." Schuldich clutched the already cooling body to his own as the rain fell steadily around them. 

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me  
I can see us dying... are we? _

********** 

*wails* I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE ANOTHER DEATH-FIC!!! *dies* ......ok, i'm fine, now... 

Mad-Hatter@dangerous-minds.com  
AIM: Chihaiya  
Y!: Exztazi  
ICQ: 50594140 

.......talk to me, people...... i get lonely. *cries*


End file.
